brickipediafandomcom-20200229-history
List of Batman and DC Super Heroes Vehicles
This is a list in order of appearance of Batman vehicles adapted in LEGO on the heroes' and villians' side. Vehicles from LEGO Sets These vehicles appeared physically within official LEGO Batman sets. Batman Dragster Batman Dragster is a Batman vehicle invented by The LEGO Group. It is a sleek black dragster with a rotating wheelgun in the front. It has two flick-fire missiles, a glass cockpit, fire exhaust. He uses it to chase Catwoman on her Catcyle. The Batboat Batboat is Batman's hovercraft that he uses against Killer Croc in the Gotham City harbour and sewers. It has a large glass cockpit and a docking bay in the back which can hold Killer Croc's speedboat or Batman's Speedboat. Batman's Speedboat Batman's Speedboat is used for quick escapes if the Batboat gets damaged or if the boat is too big. Batman's Speedboat is hidden in the Batboat's docking bay. It is small, fast, and black to suit Batman's preferences. It reappears in LEGO Batman 2: DC Super Heroes under the name Batman's Watercraft. The Batmobile The most famous of Batman's vehicles is The Batmobile. It is a long armoured black car with a large glass cockpit, fiery exhaust, missile launcher, and golden wheels. He uses it against enemies such as Two-Face. LEGO based the Batmobile off of Tim Burton's film Batman directed in 1989. The Batwing The Batwing also known as the Batplane is Batman's large black war plane. It has four guns, a missile launcher, and a glass cockpit. It is flat at the wings. At the end of the plane is Batwings. The Plane itself resembles a bat, as all Batman's vehicles do. It is used to stop crime in the sky such as The Joker's Helicopter. It was remade in the DC Super Heroes toyline, sporting a smaller and much more angular frame. Flick-fire missiles were carried underneath its rear wings, and right underneath the tail is a bat-shaped bomb. The Batblade The Batblade also known as the Bat Ice Ski is Batman's large, black icemobile. On the bottom of the ski are blades to slide across ice, and two miniguns as well as a flame cannon are fitted on the front. He used it when Mr. Freeze froze Gotham City in the 1996 film Batman and Robin directed by Joel Schumacher. Robin's Jet Ski Robin's Jet Ski is a red/green/yellow jet ski driven by Robin and is used to fight enemies at the Gotham Harbour. Nightwing's Motorcycle Nightwing's Motorcycle is a black motorcycle driven by Nightwing to chase criminals on the streets of Gotham and Bludhaven. However in LEGO Batman: The Video Game, it is referred to as The Batcycle and is driven by Robin. Batman's Glider Batman used this glider to keep an eye above the Arkham Asylum. The Batmobile (Classic) The diference between The Batmobile (Classic) and The Batmobile is the style of the car. The Classic Batmobile is based upon the Golden Age of the Batman comic book franchise. The Batmobile has a bat head shield in the front, two large back wings, a long car model, giant tubes, glass cockpit, and a large fire exhaust engine for a speedy run. The Classic Batmobile has only been released as Ultimate Collectors' edition and includes no minifigures. The Batcopter The Batcopter is a triple propellor helicopter with armor plating, a missile launcher, glass cockpit, and a batwing tailfin. In LEGO Batman: The Video Game Robin drives the Batcopter while Batman drives the Batwing. While the Batcopter is present in LEGO Batman 2, Robin has another version of this helicopter in alternate colors. The Bat-Tank The Bat-Tank is a large bullet proof armoured tank with a missile launcher, and two flick fire missiles. It has massive treads, a large glass cockpit, and a speedy exhaust. The Bat-Tank is the 2nd largest among Batman's land vehicles, right after the Batmobile (Classic). He drives his tank to stop criminals in Gotham City such as The Riddler and Bane. The Bat Tank was featured in the graphic novel The Dark Knight Returns. It is often confused with The Tumbler, another tank owned by Batman. Batman's Buggy Batman's Buggy also known as The Bat Buggy is a small black buggy owned by Batman. It has a flame exhaust, bat wing tailfin, a harpoon gun in the front, and turbo engines. He uses it to chase criminals on the road, such as Mr. Freeze. Robin's Scuba Jet Robin's Scuba Jet is a small Scuba Jet Robin uses to chase criminals underneath or on the water such as The Penguin. Like Robin's Jet Ski, his Scuba Jet consists of the red/green/yellow color scheme to match Robin's costume. It has a glass cockpit, two front lights/guns, and two exhaust engines. It is referred to as Robin's Submarine when it appears in LEGO Batman 2. The Batcycle The Batcycle is Batman's large motorcycle he uses on the streets of Gotham to chase criminals such as Harley Quinn. It is equipped with two flick fire missiles, a firey exhaust, and two bat tailfins. Eventhough it has The Dark Knight minifigure and symbol on it, it is not The Batpod as seen in the film like many people believed it to be. The Batpod does not have the batwing tailfins and the front has a diferent look. The Batpod was never released as a set. It is renamed The Bat-Bike in its DC Super Heroes release. It no longer has its tailfins, exhaust or an arched body, and features more curves. It still carries two flick fire missiles. The Tumbler The Tumbler was an aborted bullet proof tank project by Wayne Tech. The Tumbler was first meant for Military use but was later bought by Bruce Wayne as Batman's vehicle. It was a large bulky black tank that had auto-pilot capabilities. As a set, it had a large opening cockpit, two flick fire missiles, and a large missile launcher. The Tumbler was first featured in the 2005 film Batman Begins and was featured in it's 2008 sequel The Dark Knight. Catwoman's Motorcycle Catwoman used this motorcycle in an attempt to escape Batman and his Dragster. Killer Croc's Speedboat Killer Croc used this speedboat to try and escape Batman and his Batboat. Two-Face's Armoured Car Two-Face and his henchman used this armoured car in an attempt to escape Batman and the Batmobile. The Joker's Helicoptor The Joker used this helicopter to spread his laughing gas over Gotham City. The Penguin's First Submarine The Penguin used this submarine to infiltrate the Batcave and unleash his Penguin minions. In LEGO Batman: The Videogame, this submarine was used by Penguin Goons, rather than The Penguin himself. Asylum Ambulance This Ambulance was used to transport the inmates of the Arkham Asylum. It was unplayable in LEGO Batman: The Videogame, but could be seen transporting criminals to Arkham Asylum after a story was finished. Scarecrow's Bi-Plane The Scarecrow used this Bi-Plane to spread his fear gas over Gotham City. Bane's Dirtbike Bane tried to use this Dirtbike to escape his hidout when it was discovered by Batman. The Riddler's Jetpack The Riddler used this Jetpack to try and escape his hideout when it was discovered by Batman. Mr. Freeze's Buggy Mr. Freeze used this buggy to steal gemstones he needed to power his equipment. The Penguin's Second Submarine The Penguin used this submarine to steal a diamond. Harley Quinn's Hammer Truck Harley Quinn used this truck to steal a crate full of jewels. It is armed with a giant hammer and missiles. The Joker's Ice Cream Truck The Joker used this truck to sell his Laughing-Gas Ice Cream to the citizens of Gotham City. Bane's Mole Machine Bane used this machine to break into the Batcave to rescue Poison Ivy. Two-Face's Two Truck This vehicle was used in the robbery of a bank by Two-Face. In LEGO Batman 2, it lacks the crane outside of levels. This vehicle is used by General Zod to throw at Superman in a showdown of Metropolis. Colonel Hardy's Jeep This Jeep is used by Colonel Hardy to help Superman attack the Black Zero Dropship piloted by Tor-An. Black Zero Dropship The Dropship is used by the Kryptonian, Tor-An to aid General Zod and Faora in their attack on Earth. Black Zero Escape Pod Lois Lane uses the escape pod to escape General Zod's Black Zero spaceship while the latter and Superman engage in a final battle, }} Bat-Kayak The Bat-Kayak is a vehicle from The LEGO Batman Movie. It came in set 70923 The Bat-Space Shuttle. The Scuttler The Scuttler is a vehicle use by Batman in The LEGO Batman Movie. It came in set 70908 The Scuttler. It was built by Batman in order to stop The Joker and other villains. Riptide Riptide is a boat that Batman useses. It came in set 70909 Batcave Break-In. Whirly-Bat The Whirly-Bat is a Batman vehicle. That appears in 70914 Bane Toxic Truck Attack. It also appears in LEGO Batman 3: Beyond Gotham. Bat Hawk The Ultimate Batmobile The Bat-Dune Buggy Bat-Space Shuttle Bat-Moon Buggy Video Game Only Vehicles This is a list of vehicles which appeared only in LEGO Batman: The Videogame and LEGO Batman 2: DC Super Heroes. Some of them are released in physical forms in the City theme. Garbage Truck This truck is used to keep the streets of Gotham clean. Police Car This car is used to enforce the law. Police Van This van is used to enforce the law. Police Bike This bike is used to enforce the law. Riddler Goon Van This van is used by The Riddler's goons to cause mayhem and do their superiors bidding. Bank Van This bike is used to transfer money and other objects of value around the city. Mr. Freeze's Iceberg This motorzied iceberg is used by Mr. Freeze to travel the waters of Gotham City. Mad Hatter's Steamboat This steamboat is used by the Mad Hatter to travel the waters of Gotham City. Police Watercraft This watercraft is used by the Policemen to travel the waters of Gotham City. Police Boat This watercraft is used by the Policemen to travel the waters of Gotham City. Police Battle Hovercraft This hovercraft is used by the Policemen to protect the waters of Gotham City against criminals. It is similar to the Fire Hovercraft from this set, but with police colours and lethal weapons. Bruce Wayne's Private Jet This jet plane is owned by Bruce Wayne. Harbor Helicopter This helicopter is used by the Coast Guard to assist in rescues. The Riddler's Jet Mad Hatter's Glider Joker Goon Helicopter The Joker's goons used this. Police Helicopter Police Battle Helicopter This battle helicopter used by the Police Officers to patrol around the skies of Gotham City. It was appeared as a boss during the villains mission, but its neither playable, nor unlockable in the game. It is similar to the Harbor Helicopter, but it shoots missile and is coloured differently. The Penguin's Submarine HQ This large submarine was used as The Penguin's base of operations. Category:Batman Category:Lists